


One Summer's Day

by wildfrancium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, a tad of angst, reconnecting, shiro has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Seven years ago, Shiro's life was turned upside down. During the hard times, Keith got left behind. Seven years later, Shiro has a kid and a dog and finds Keith again. He desperately hopes that the spark between them is still there even after all that time.





	One Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is pretty heavy, but this story will mostly be love and fluff and comedy. I also just like writing stories with kids in them. I hope you enjoy!

Despite it being a hot day, the beach wasn’t crowded. There were a few people in the water and some of the sand. Shiro lay his towel out and sat down. Coming to the beach had become a tradition in the last six years. He enjoyed it. Even when crowded, he liked the lull of the water and the heat on his skin.

Lacey set her towel next to his and sat down. “Your lips are blue,” she said. They’d had popsicles before they left.

“So are yours,” Shiro said with a smile. She smiled back. The six-year-old started humming. Her love of music reminded Shiro of her mother. And that he had no musical talent to speak of. He was lucky if he could hold a tune.

Shiro looked at his prosthetic hand. The sun caught the metal as he rotated his wrist. He learned too you that sometimes dreams don’t come true. That everything could have been done right only to end in disaster.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Let’s go swim,” he said to Lacey.

“I’ll race you,” she said jumping up and running toward the water. “Come on dad!!” she shouted, splashing into the waves. Shiro jogged after her.

“Not too far!” he called. “Wait for me!”

Lacey floated on her back as she waited for Shiro. The water was cool for July. Shiro flicked water at her. She kicked water at him with a laugh.

“Remember when I couldn’t swim?” Lacey asked. Shiro nodded.

“You were just a little bean back then,” Shiro said as Lacey climbed onto his back.

“And you’d carry me out deep,” she said as Shiro started wading out towards the sand bar.

“Mhmm.”

“I was the mermaid queen and you were the seahorse,” she said.

“Aren’t you still the mermaid queen?” Shiro asked.

“Of course,” she said letting go and swimming ahead. Her bangs stuck up as she pushed water out of her eyes. Shiro fixed them. “Hey!” she cried and squirted water at him. He laughed.

“We should go out to the dog beach tonight with Tucker,” Shiro said. Lacey nodded.

“But after dinner. You promised me hot dogs,” she said.

“Of course, of course. We’ll go to that place near the boardwalk so we can take Tucker too.”

“Is it the place with the blue umbrellas?”

“I think so,” Shiro laughed.

“Good, I like that place.”

 

Shiro followed Lacey back up onto the beach, when someone caught his attention. “One minute, Lace!” Shiro called, drawn away from where they had put their towels.

He walked to the shade of the life guard tower, staring at the man looking out at the water. “Keith?” he said, unable to believe his eyes.

The man turned his head and Shiro had been right. His chest felt tight as the last ten years swirled around inside his head.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, eyes wide, almost afraid.

“Keith,” Shiro said again, feeling air leave his lungs as a sigh. He didn’t know what to say after seven years.

“Are you real?” Keith asked. Shiro stared at him, nodding slowly.

“I’m real,” he whispered. He’d heard things from friends at the garrison after he left. He didn’t want to make it obvious, but he asked about Keith as much as he could.

But, just like him, Keith disappeared too.

“What are you doing at the beach?” Keith asked.

Before Shiro could answer, Lacey interrupted. “Dad, what are you doing?” she asked, looking up at him. “Do you need Tucker?” she asked, sliding her hand into his.

“No, no I’m okay. This is an old friend, Keith,” Shiro said. Keith looked like he was going to be sick.

“It’s okay, I’m leaving,” Keith said abruptly standing and turning on his heel. Shiro called after him, but he didn’t stop.

“Stay right here,” Shiro told Lacey. “It’s like when I need Tucker,” Shiro said to her. She nodded.

“I’ll stay right here and wait,” Lacey told him, letting go of his hand so that Shiro could run after Keith.

“Keith!” Shiro shouted, grabbing his arm and whirling him around. Keith yanked out of his grip, breathing heavy.

“You disappeared,” Keith sobbed. “You disappear after you said you loved me and now what? You show up with a kid!” he seethed. “Is she natural or did you and Tucker adopt?” Keith hissed. “You know what? I don’t want to know. Get out of my face. I don’t ever want to see you again,” Keith said as Shiro’s face crumpled.

“Keith it’s not… I did. I did disappear,” Shiro said quietly. “But Keith, Tucker is my emotional support dog,” he said softly. Keith just stared at Shiro, tears dripping down his cheeks. “And Lacey, I adopted her after a friend passed away.”

Now, Keith just looked confused.

“I was wounded, Keith,” Shiro said glancing down at his arm. “And by the time I had it together enough, you were gone.”

Shiro didn’t expect Keith to start crying harder.

“You… you… you left me!” Keith hiccupped. “I hate you!”

“Keith,” Shiro said reaching out a hand to Keith who was breathing harder. “Keith breathe,” Shiro urged. “I didn’t mean to. None of this was supposed to happen. It was… routine,” Shiro said softly trying to keep his own emotions in line. “I looked, but no one knew where you went. I even… I went to see your…”

Keith continued to glare, his chest heaving. “You left me. They didn’t tell me what happened,” he spat. “They just told me you weren’t coming back.”

Shiro reached for Keith and this time Keith didn’t pull his arm back.

“I looked for you. For months,” Keith whispered, tears still falling. “When the news broke that you were safe… it didn’t even look like you.”

“I know,” Shiro said. “But here, is not the place to discuss it,” he said with a sigh. “Can I convince you to come over to our house? We are renting just down the street. Or we’re going out for dinner tonight and you’re free to join,” Shiro said carefully. Keith looked past Shiro and Shiro turned to follow his gaze to where Lacey sat in the shade of the lifeguard tower, burying her legs in sand. “I know it’s a lot to process, but in regards to Lacey, she’s very compassionate and caring for six,” Shiro said turning back to Keith.

“I don’t get along with people, let alone kids,” Keith said quietly.

“You don’t have to, but I still want to see you… to talk with you,” Shiro said rubbing his thumb over Keith’s wrist. He didn’t look very different in seven years, but Shiro knew he didn’t either. Maybe a little rougher for wear, but still the same.

Keith had let his hair grow. It was always one of his faults and Shiro recalled chastising him on multiple occasions to follow dress code. Keith always told him only if he cut Keith’s hair.

And that’s how it all started really. A rowdy, but promising pilot who refused to follow the simplest rules. Always trying to one up people, pushing Shiro’s buttons just so that Shiro would push him…

“If we go, can we go now?” Keith said, wiping his face. Shiro nodded.

“Just give us a minute to pack up,” he told Keith releasing his wrist. Keith nodded.

“And Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you really go to my mom looking for me?” Keith asked. Shiro paused and then nodded.

“She was my last hope,” he said. Keith seemed to deflate, but he wasn’t crying, so Shiro felt it okay to go back to Lacey.

“Looks like our beach trip is cut short today, Lacey Lace,” Shiro said crouching next to the little girl.

“It’s okay. We are still getting hotdogs, though right?” she asked. Shiro nodded. “Good,” she said standing up. “Is your friend okay?” she asked, looking over at Keith as they gathered their towels and shoes.

“I think he will be. He’s just surprised and confused,” Shiro told her. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Soooo does that mean I can watch TV?” Lacey asked. Shiro laughed.

“No, we agreed no TV on vacation. You can play outside or upstairs or sit with us.”

“And listen to boring adult talk? No thanks,” she said. Shiro shrugged with a smile. They caught up with Keith.

“Keith, this is Lacey, my daughter. Lacey, this is Keith Kogane, I knew him before when I was a soldier,” Shiro introduced.

“Isn’t your hair too long to be a soldier?” Lacey asked Keith. He stared at her for a moment before answering.

“I’m not a soldier anymore,” he said quietly.

“Oh okay. That’s why dad has the white foof, because he isn’t a soldier either anymore. So, he can have the foof. I think it covers his horn,” Lacey explained. Keith gave Shiro a confused look, and Shiro shrugged giving Keith a sympathetic smile. “I want to dye my hair,” she continued. “Dad said not until I’m older, but my mom had cool rainbow hair and that’s what I want. Or neon blue. That’s the best color. Dad likes black, white, and gray. He says maybe some dark blue. We watch HGTV and when he sees a white kitchen he relaxes the most.”

Keith looked even more confused.

“Those shows can be stressful,” Shiro explained. “I find white kitchens soothing.”

“We have a white kitchen and it’s very boring,” Lacey said. “But our summer house has a sea foam green kitchen. Dad calls it unique because he doesn’t like the word ugly,” Lacey explained as they headed up the walk of a small, two story house. A dog was barking inside. “It’s just us, Tucker!” Lacey yelled through the mail slot. The dog continued to bark as Shiro unlocked the door.

Keith followed them inside and stood aside while they cooed over a very happy golden retriever. “Do you mind if I go change? My suit is still damp and it’s uncomfortable,” Shiro said to Keith with a slight blush. Keith nodded, watching Shiro head upstairs while Tucker sniffed Keith.

“He’s a good boy,” Lacey told Keith. Keith pet the dogs’ head slowly while he continued to be sniffed. He watched her go into the living room and the dog followed. “We are going to Japan in the winter because dad’s grandparents have been married for 65 years. They live in Hokkaido where there is lots of snow. Dad says more snow then I’ve ever seen even in Big Bear Lake.”

“Shiro always liked the snow,” Keith said. Lacey nodded, putting on a pair of sunglasses she picked up off the coffee table.

“Don’t let dad eat all the blueberries,” she said before heading towards the back of the house.

“Okay, I’m back,” Shiro said jogging down the stairs. The dog went running for him. Shiro smiled. “Can I get you anything to drink or eat?” he asked, scratching Tucker’s ears. Keith shook his head. Shiro motioned for the couch. “Let’s sit then.”

They sat and Keith watched the dog lay his head in Shiro’s lap. “Where do you want to start?” Keith asked, looking intently at Shiro. He sighed.

“I don’t know. The failed mission? Most of what I know I was told. We were gunned down by hostile forces during a routine supply drop. Nine months of torture later, my co-pilot Holt passed away. I was rescued shortly after,” Shiro said swallowing hard. He didn’t like this part. This was the part of the story that haunted his dreams and caused him to nearly lose his mind multiple times. “My arm was injured and infected. They saved as much as they could. And then it was three years of intense therapy. I’m still in therapy.”

“Where did Lacey come into the picture?” Keith asked. Shiro scratched his chin.

“At the inpatient program I was housed at, there was a common room and sometimes people would come in to play music. Lacey’s mom, Da Xia, who wanted me to just call her Da, was a young pianist who would play songs from those Miyazaki movies for me. Eventually she told me about her daughter and eventually told me about her brain tumor,” Shiro paused. Lacey often wanted Shiro to tell her every detail he could remember about her mother. Even the sad memories. Even the ones where Shiro was visiting Da in the hospital and playing One Summer’s Day for her instead.

“You were always so kind, Shiro,” Keith said, placing his hand on Shiro’s knee. Shiro nodded.

“Da could barely remember in the end, could barely speak. Even though I was fresh out of the hospital, I took Lacey in as her legal guardian. I didn’t really know what I was doing; my whole life had crumbled into nothing. I had no skills. Just this kid and this dog. I went back to the garrison to mentor people, hoping to find you, but you were long gone,” Shiro trailed off. When he’d heard Keith had left shortly after he went missing, a new pain had washed over Shiro. His heart had only ever belonged to one person and that person was gone.

“We didn’t get any information after you went missing even though I begged,” Keith told him, balling his hands into fists. “I begged. I hacked files. I tried everything and it eventually became too overwhelming and I had to get out of there,” he explained in a rush. Shiro nodded.

“I don’t blame you for disappearing. I blamed myself,” Shiro said.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Keith said harshly. He stared at Shiro briefly, before looking down at his hands. “I was in some motel when they did the press conference about finding you and you… you were like a zombie. I didn’t know who I was looking at anymore. And I just… lost it all over again because I felt like this time, you really were gone,” Keith sobbed. Shiro watched Keith cry, unsure of his next move. He reached out slowly and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. The angle was awkward, but he gently pulled Keith to his chest.

Shiro felt overwhelmed. He never thought he’d be there again with Keith in his arms. His Keith who he was so proud of. Keith who filled him with endless joy and delight. Keith who he thought about all those months of torture and Keith who he couldn’t bear to think about during his recovery when he was just a husk of the Shiro they’d both once knew. He’d been convinced Keith could never love the broken person he’d become.

But here he was. Clinging to Shiro like he’d disappear again. Like they’d both disappear again and be forced apart.

Shiro could smell the sunlight and salty air on Keith’s skin. He threaded his real fingers through Keith’s long silky hair that had been tied back during their walk to the house. Keith shook in his hold, quiet sobs. And Tucker had moved to lean against Keith’s other side.

Even Shiro felt like crying, but he wasn’t sure if it was happiness or sadness for the past or both. Maybe he was just surprised the universe would bring Keith back to him.

And then Shiro’s stomach growled and Keith’s sobs quickly turned into a fit of laughter. Shiro was too happy to be embarrassed.

“I guess one thing hasn’t changed,” Keith said with a smile. Shiro wiped away Keith’s tears with his thumb. “You always did know how to ruin a moment,” he said with a content sigh. Shiro smiled.

“Hotdog train leaving in ten!!” Shiro shouted into the house. Keith was scratching Tucker’s ears.

“Woo-woo!” Lacey called from the backyard. Shiro grinned at Keith who smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Left me know what you think!


End file.
